Together, They Faced Her
by deva.zarine
Summary: A one-shot: Yuuki goes insane after regaining her lost memories and powers as a pureblood, and Zero and Kaname go to confront her after a war between hunters and vampires. She will never accept their relationship, and detests Kaname for not loving her. When she begins to injure Kaname, Zero must choose between killing the girl who is like a sister to him, or protecting his love.


**Together, They Faced Her**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, or the characters. They are all owned by the genius, Matsuri Hino.**

**A/N: **No beta, first story, appreciate all reviews :)

They walked together through the battlefield. The hunter and the pureblood. All around them, the stench of death lingered, days after the battle. Their hands were clasped together, and they stood by each other with the closeness of lovers. They both walked forward steadily, walking towards the same location. In front of them was a short girl, with brown eyes and mahogany hair. "Yuuki.." the silver haired one breathed softly, "You don't have to do this." She sneered. "Oh Zero. You simply don't understand. Kaname was always mine. You _STOLE_ him!" The ground shook at the words she spoke as they felt her wrath. Kaname gripped Zero's hand tightly and began speaking, "Yuuki…" He was cut off. "Dear brother. You have betrayed me. We were to be together, as lovers. Why did you alter the fates?" Her newly found powers raged around her, her wrath directed at Kaname. "Yuuki stop! You're hurting him!" Zero held Kaname to his chest as the pureblood trembled vigorously, tears staining his cheeks. "I guess it wasn't your fault, Zero. You never knew the whole story. Why don't I tell you exactly what your 'dear' Kaname did by being with you. He disgraced our family name. He disgraced our dead parents souls. He is a disgusting excuse for a pureblood who deserves to _die_. We were meant to be wed and continue the bloodline. The strongest vampiric bloodline in existence. But he was a fool. He fell in love with you. A disgusting Level E." She sneered again and Kaname almost fell to the ground, sobs shaking his body at the mention of his deceased parents, along with the pain of Yuuki's suffocating aura. "I'm going to kill you, you bitch." Zero growled, glaring at her enraged. "You've told me what Kaname did by not being with you, but let me tell you what he did by being with _me. _He has found happiness. Love. Joy. Every night I hold him, because he is my dearest possession. He is my mate, my lover, my other half, and I will _not_ let you have him."

Kaname smiled weakly at Zero's words, still being supported purely by the silver haired hunter, and still clutching his shirt feebly. Kaname had known that Yuuki would not be in control of her newly unlocked pureblood powers, but he didn't realize that she would react so terribly to the lost memories she had regained. She had started a war, framing Kaname as the one who murdered countless hunters. Many had died, both vampires that fought in the war, refusing to believe their leader would have done such a thing, and enraged hunters who wished to avenge their brethren's deaths. Zero pulled out Bloody Rose from his waistband and pointed it firmly at Yuuki, still supporting Kaname with his left hand. "You wouldn't shoot me Zero." She stood her ground firmly and Zero's hand began to tremble, remembering the kind hearted Yuuki he knew so well. "It's too bad you can't shoot me Zero," she taunted, "because though you won't harm me, I won't restrain myself." As soon as she finished her sentence, a massive gust of wind pushed Zero and Kaname apart sending them both sprawling on different sides of the field. Bloody Rose had landed more than 20 feet away from Zero, and Yuuki quickly walked toward the hunter before snapping both of his leg bones using her mental powers. He screamed silently, tears streaming down his face, and stars flashing, the pain causing a near blackout. _I must stay awake... for Kaname_. He turned his head, looking for his beloved, and saw the pureblood quivering under the harsh gaze of Yuuki. _Shit. _Zero needed to kill Yuuki. Fast. It didn't matter who she was, or had been. If anyone dared to lay a finger on Zero's precious pureblood, there would be hell to pay. Zero heard Kaname screaming and the scent of his mate's blood filled the air. Zero's eyes flashed red with rage and he began using his arms to drag his body towards Bloody Rose. Kaname's sobs filled the air. "No..no… Yuuki please… It hurts…" The once powerful pureblood was now moaning in pain. Yuuki stood above him, admiring her work. She had made his body bare to her, and was decorating it with cuts made from an anti-vampire knife she had acquired. The cuts were not healing, though they were deep. They were deep and almost surgical, but not deadly. She didn't want to kill him, she was just playing with him. She slowly dragged her knife against his once smooth flesh, watching entranced as the rivulets of blood cascaded down from the wounds. "Silly Kaname, silly Otōto… Why did you love someone other than me?" Every word brought on another cry from Kaname and another slice from Yuuki. "I will always love Zero!" Kaname managed to cry, only further enraging Yuuki. Zero, however, heard his words and fought even harder, ignoring the pain in his legs as his bones started to attempt to heal, and wiping the tears blurring his vision. He focusing on getting to Bloody Rose, thinking only of Kaname. He was only 10 feet away now, but he knew every second that passed was another second of his mate in pain. He wanted to cry out to Kaname that he loved him. That the pureblood was his reason for living. He wanted to embrace Kaname and stroke his silky chestnut hair softly as he lied in Zero's lap, his full lips smiling up at the hunter. Zero gritted his teeth and started moving even faster, finally reaching Bloody Rose. He raised it and, arms shaking, aimed it straight at Yuuki's head. For an instance, all the moments of Yuuki's kindness flashed in front of his eyes. But this was not the Yuuki he knew. This was an insane pureblooded vampire who was injuring the one he loved more than life itself. He was reminded of this by the loudest cry of Kaname's yet. His heart wrenched at the sound. Yuuki's maniacal laughter filled the air, and Zero's arms finally stopped shaking. He aimed, fingers resting on the trigger. The shot rang out. The gun fell from Zero's hands as Yuuki's body finally disintegrated into dust, her insane laughter still heard echoing.

"Kaname!" Zero screamed for his lover and was met with soft sobs- "Hello? Who said that?" Zero dragged himself towards his love, slowly but surely. As he was dragging himself, he heard Kaname's quiet cries "Who am I? Why does it hurt all over?" Zero felt his legs slowly mending himself and he began to use his legs to push himself towards Kaname, focused completely on his lover. "Kaname?" The pureblood turned towards him confused. "Who are you?" Zero felt his heart break at the look of complete lostness in Kaname's brown eyes. The emotional trauma was too much for Kaname to handle, and his mind had blocked everything out. The blood still flowed out of Kaname's wounds and Zero pulled Kaname towards him, taking his own shirt off and trying to stifle the blood flow with the fabric. "Kaname you need… You need blood…" Zero slit his wrist and pressed the dripping wound to Kaname's mouth, calling upon his bond to make his memories flow from his mind to Kaname's, effectively healing the emotional trauma the pureblood was experiencing. The pureblood drank eagerly, eyes shut, but as the memories fully returned to him, and his mind unlocked itself, his eyes slowly opened, no longer holding the broken soul Zero had seen previously. "Oh thank god, Kaname, you remember…" Glad to have avoided that huge dilemma, Zero continued to staunch the blood flow, as Kaname's own pureblood blood fought to heal the wounds. "Zero… Thank you…" Kaname murmured, lifting his hand to Zero's cheek and cupping it softly. Tears ran down Zero's nose and dripped onto Kaname's body as Zero held the hand to his face. "Never scare me like that…" Zero gently leaned over Kaname and placed a gentle kiss on the pureblood's lips. "I love you," he whispered tenderly. The pureblood's eyes lit up a bit, and he snuggled towards Zero's warmth. In the distance, Yagari and Chairman Cross ran towards the two who were caught in a tight embrace. Zero lifted his eyes and saw his mentor and adopted father rushing towards him. He held Kaname even closer, knowing they were safe. His silver hair fell forward as he pressed their lips together again, lilac eyes smoldering as they met auburn orbs. Zero gently rested his forehead on Kaname's, and closed his own eyes, letting Yagari and Cross take care of the rest. "I love you, Kaname," he whispered again, urgently, "more than you will ever know." Kaname smiled before pressing their lips softly together again. "And I love you, my dear hunter."

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
